1. Field of the Invention
Applicant""s invention relates to a retractable fishing net device; more specifically, a retractable fish net with a handle enclosed, pivotable drive shaft.
2. Background Information
Fishing is a popular sport. It usually requires the use of a net to help land the fish. However, nets are bulky items, typically having a long handle and head, this being necessary to reach fish from over the side of a boat or from a dock. Because fishing nets are long and cumbersome, they are sometimes left behind, often to the detriment of the fisherman attempting to land a fish.
Prior art fishing nets have addressed this problem in providing for a retractable fish net head. More specifically, prior art fish nets have provided fish net heads or net frames which are made out of multiple members hinged together and foldable into a hollow handle.
Applicant, however, provides a more efficient means than has heretofore been available of retracting and extending a fishing net having a collapsible head frame into and out of a hollow handle through the use of a unique elongated, handle-receiving drive shaft.
It is the object of Applicant""s present invention to provide for a fishing net device that is easy to store and to transport. It is a further object of Applicant""s present invention to provide for a retractable fishing net device that is simple to manufacture and use. It is yet another object of Applicant""s present invention to provide for a fishing net device which is durable and functional. Finally, it is yet another object of Applicant""s present invention to provide for a fishing net device with a collapsible net frame which is retractable into the handle, which device is easy to transport and store, simple to manufacture and use, and durable and functional.
Applicant achieves these objects by providing a fishing device to assist in landing a fish which device comprises a net frame having a multiplicity of hinged members. A net engages the net frame, which frame is retractable into a hollow handle. A drive shaft is used to drive the hinged members of the net frame into and out of the handle, which drive shaft is comprised of a linear member dimensioned to fit within the hollow handle.
Applicant provides alternate preferred embodiments of the present invention, namely, embodiments which provide electrical power to move the net frame from an extended use position to a retracted position within the hollow handle. Yet another alternate preferred embodiment of Applicant""s present invention provides a hand crank to drive the net frame between the extended and retracted position.